


Lance Gets Hot And Horny And Boy Does Keith Notice

by TasteTheRainbow_BeTheRainbow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Keith, Completed, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Lance, Sudden Heat, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteTheRainbow_BeTheRainbow/pseuds/TasteTheRainbow_BeTheRainbow
Summary: The team is put into a situation as if they were being attacked by the Galra. And honestly, they flunked it. So Allura calls a meeting but Lance is otherwise distracted by a certain Omega bodily process. He tries to leave undetected but Keith is a little more observant than others.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is shameless, disgusting sex. It's smut, knotting, disgusting. I love my babies and they are precious but they gotta fuck. Total self indulgence here.

Lance feels his heat between his legs before the slick even starts to come. His face grows hot and he can tell his boxers need to get into the odd washer that the castle ship has as soon as possible.

But they're still in the middle of a meeting. Shiro had called an emergency meeting at Allura's request because she had run a simulation as if the Galra had attacked...and they failed. Badly.

Pidge was the first to arrive, her hair was ruffled, her glasses were ascew and she looked completely off her game. But at least she came dressed. Hunk showed next with a plate of food and in his pajamas. The boy is a wonderful person but quick reflexes are not his thing.

Shiro was third but he was completely prepared. His bayard was out, he was crouched and on the lookout for Galra. Lance was only a footstep behind him and in his own defense, he was mostly ready. The tall Cuban was not quite focused and Allura was quick to point out that in the end that was likely to be his fault because if he was protected but not focused, he would cause his teammates to be in danger.

Keith showed up last and he certainly did not look happy in any way, shape, or form. His mullet was disheveled and he honestly looked like he just came back from having sex. In that moment, it's exactly what Lance thought had happened. 

His face still grew ever hotter and the realization flashes into his head that there is no one else on the ship, which means he must have been masturbating. (WINK WINK, NASTY) As the word chimed into his head once more, Lance comes back to reality.

Grumbling to himself, he admits that's certainly something he would rather be doing right now. Shiro and Allura's speech is drowned out by his own thoughts. He is too preoccupied with his own situation to pay attention to anything else.

"Lance! Are you even paying attention? We could have died, and the way you seem to be zoning out, you don't even care!" Shiro snaps out his words, completely out of character. Irritation flashes in his eyes and they narrow in the smallest amount.

Lance hangs his head and rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed. Suddenly, his situation slams into him, full force and nearly bruising. He messed up a training exercise and he knows he can't even attempt to try and pass it off as a result of his sudden heat. But the exercise isn't the big deal because he can always explain, it's not his fault, not really.

Thinking more into what he can do, he knows there isnt much. No toys. No blockers. Nothing to protect him during this time. Dimly he admits that this is only the beginning. He's still coherent and aware of everything that is going on, which means that he only has until the end of the day, night?, time period? before he will likely be lost in his heat.

And right now, in the middle of his problem, he's surrounded by two Alphas, a Beta, and a Gamma. He knows he can invest in Hunk, a Gamma, and Pidge, a Beta. But other than him, he has to avoid Keith and Shiro. The two Alphas would never do anything like that, but the fear still lurks in his mind.

Back home, you never knew what would happen. Places would range from worshipping Omegas as gods, to as trash, to as complete equals to any other ranking. Lance has had experience with all of these experiences and he's just generally dissatisfied in any way. People tip-toe around him like he's fragile, like he's going to break. 

His fists tighten in the smallest way, remembering his similar experience with being the shooter of his team. He's supposed to be the hot-shot, quick fire, the sharpshooter, the one to back them up. But people are cautious because what if he messes up. People are careful around him regardless of what they know about him.

The mixed emotions course through the boy's head and the rush of hormones sends more slick running down his thighs. Lance's face turns to one of discomfort and he becomes aware of Keith giving him sideways glances. He can't tell if he is concerned or annoyed with him, so he simply looks away. He's growing restless and just needs to get out of here.

The conversation is dwindling, Allura only making little comments here and there, so Lance stands to leave. Clearing his throat, "Well, I'm really sorry we messed up. We'll do better next time, so, I'm going to go...train. Yeah. Train," He says with strain in his voice.

If anyone thought he was acting strange they didn't feel the need to point it out so Lance turns and scurries away, trying not to make a sound with his less than dry underwear. So focused on getting out of there, Lance doesn't notice the footsteps sounding from behind him.

He gets closer and closer to his room but his legs are growing weak. His breaths are becoming a little ragged and he starts to tremble. Lance stops in the middle of the hall, leaning over and resting his hands on his knees and taking deep breaths.

Now that he is quiet, he can hear the sound of footsteps approaching. He gasps, his heart skipping a beat and rushing into a harsh pace. Scrambling away, he tries to look behind him and hears a tsk tsk sound from a deep voice.

Lance freezes, every muscle in his body stiff. If it was Hunk or Pidge, he could talk to them. Even Shiro he could have a conversation with because the tall man is like a brother to him. But it's Keith who followed him. Dumb mullet Keith that just happens to be extremely attractive.

This modivates Lance to move a little faster because he doesn't want to know how he would act if Keith got any closer to him. But the Omega collapses onto the ground, his knees giving out. Hormones pump out into the air around him and if Keith hadn't smelt it before, he certainly does now. 

The Cuban boy stares at the ceiling, wishing that he was any other status. Any other status than Omega. Keith's face appears in Lance's and his eyes are blown wide. His pupils fill almost his entire eye and an aggressive scent begins to pour out from his scent glands in reaction to Lance.

Lance freezes, afraid of if the boy that he's liked forever is still really him. Keith leans in close, burying his nose in the other's neck. He nudges at his scent glands, dragging his tongue in a small patch. Lance's voice hitches in his throat and the seemingly wild Korean boy makes an approving sound in the back of his throat.

The Alpha slams a hand down close to Lance's throat and he instinctually arches his back in response. He croons, eyes fluttering closed, and reaches for Keith's back, throwing his arm around him loosely. Once again he is praised with a low growl from the back of Keith's throat. Sitting back on his knees, Keith drags his hand along Lance's chest, and down the curve of his hips. He leans in, kissing his hipbones and tugging at the hem of his pants, wanting to pull them down.

Lance weakly bats him away, but his heat is a cloud decending on his mind. He takes a deep breath, truing to calm himself but ends up focusing more on the way that Keith smells as it fills his nose. The musky scent of Alpha fills his noise and he finds himself absent-mindedly raising his hips to Keith's lips.

Lifting him, Keith yanks down his pants with a quick motion. The scent of Lance gets even stronger and the Korean lets out a harsh chuffing sound followed by a growl. He is still fighting against himself, Lance is, because he begins to try and scoot away. Keith comes to his senses for only a moment and leans in close to the other boy's ear.

"I know you want this. Don't you? I know you've wanted me for a long time-" His breath hitches "and I have too."

All thoughts about if this was wrong or right flies from his mind and into reckless abandon. Lance chirps in the back of his throat, a purely Omega sound that only some can create. Keith reels back in shock and his eyes clear for a moment, fondness for the sound showing through. But a moment later, Lance makes a needy cry, begging for Keith without words.

In response he grabs Lance and lifts him into the air, holding him bridle style. He snarls quietly in his ear, mumbling words to excite Lance; earning a keening moan. Trotting at a jolting pace, he slams his hand onto the scanner beside Lance's door. It opens fast, but not fast enough and Keith taps his food impatiently on the ground while the barely coherent Lance drags his lips up Keith's neck. 

He presses his mouth to the sensitive skin and licks a stripe, teasing him with his blunt teeth. Lance nips a little harder and Keith makes a tutting sound, shaming the Omega. It does nothing but urge him on and the drunken acting boy bites a little harder, sucking a love bite into his skin. Keith tenses his back and his eyes flutter before flashing open as the door finally accepts his handprint and slides to the side.

Keith carries Lance into the Cuban's room and slams him onto the bed, climbing over to hover above him in a flash. Lance chirps again, letting out a gentle moan at the rough treatment. He grumbles and scrambles to removes his shirt because it was sticking to his skin and was growing annoying. Keith had leaned back on his heels and was watching the writhing boy under him. The scent of an Omega in heat fills his nose and he bares his teeth quietly, sucking in more air.

Lance catches the motion and smirks, a devious smile even when out of heat. He chirps again, the eagerness for what to come clearing his mind slightly. At the sound Keith leans in, but his partner slips away.

"Oh come on Galra boy, you can't possibly think I'd let you get away with me so easily. You gotta earn me," He finishes with a wink. 

"And you can't expect me to play along with you're in heat, right? You'll be begging for me in minutes, kitty kitty"

Lance has to admit his ears grow hot with that comment but he slides away a few more inches nonetheless.

"Ah ah, but you have to earn me. I've been waiting this long, I can wait some more"

"So you've been waiting for me?"

"Well...ya see," and he skitters away, off the bed and defensively into the corner "I tried to just push it away because honestly it's not possible to like anyone with a mullet but what can I say."

Keith laughs but it's harsh and snappy, Alpha showing through in the frustrating situation. He was never patient and the fact that Lance was willing but still teasing, irked him. Leaping off the bed and towards Lance before he can react, he pushes him into the corner.

The Omega squeaks and tries to move but Keith's hand slides on his hip and holds fast. He grins and leans in close to his ear.

"I've caught you kitty kitty, it's time for my prize." His hand runs down his body and cups the growing bulge in Lance's pants. Lance leans his head back against the wall, his breath getting faster. 

"Please" He mumbles, and Keith responds by rubbing him a little harder. Fiddling with his buttons and zipper, he pulls the tight pants down to his ankles and Lance feels immensely better, the cool air hitting him through his boxers.

"I couldn't hear you, what was that?" Keith asks, reaching into his briefs, grabbing Lance's aching cock and stroking it once before stopping. 

Lance would never beg, and he says as such, but his heat is quickly taking him over. He gasps at the connection and quips "Oh come on Galra boy..." He hoods his eyes and looks at him with a flushed face "don't you wanna make your Omega feel good? Wanna make me cum for you?"

The Korean boy gasps and his skins starts to turn purpleish, his nails growing sharper and his eyes taking a yellow tint. Lance is getting him riled up on purpose and in this moment, he simply doesn't care.

Picking him up again he moves to the bed and slams him down, holding his wrists and grinding once against his naked partner. Lance chirps and crooned, satisfied with Keith's reaction. Keith strips quickly and leans back over him, swiping their now bare bodies together.

Slick runs down Lance's thighs and Keith leans into him, dragging his hands across his body. Down to his hips he digs his nails in, forcing a yipping sound out of Lance. 

"Come on, don't tease Galra boy" He mumbles, swiping half heartedly at his partner. Keith raises his eyebrows, thinking of challenging the Omega's comment. But he gives in at the small moan that comes out of Lance's mouth a moment later.

Lance spreads his legs out wider, straight across, and gives Keith another look. Giving in, Keith leans in and gently presses a finger into him. Slowly, he works him open and Lance croons happily.

"Please" His voice comes out airy and light, laden with lust. Keith stops for a moment, trying to hold himself back. He continues his motions but Lance catches his reaction.

His eyes light up and a mischievous smirk plays on his lips.

"Please Keith!" He purposefully gasps a little harder, sliding his hand down his body. His other hand tangles in his hair and he stares up at Keith, thumbing over the head of his cock. "Please I'm begging you. Make me feel good...your Omega wants to feel good" 

Keith's ears lay flat and he removes his now three fingers. He knows it isn't enough but he doesn't care. The moment that Lance said that he was "His omega", he lost it. He lines himself up and Lance arches his back, grinning wildly in anticipation.

He pushes his entire length in Lance in one fine swipe. His slick acts as lubricant and Lance can feel him, filling him up. The Omega bites his lip, holding back a moan. 

"Ah. Keith! Please" He repeats over and over "Fuck" His face is flushed and he stares up at Keith with an adoring look in his eyes. 

Keith leans down on Lance, thrusting hard and fast. He lifts his legs until they're over his shoulder and pushes a punishing pace. The sound of skin on skin fills the room, accompanied by the cries of Lance and the occasional gasp of Keith.

Lance strokes himself, twisting his wrist in a circle, jacking himself off. "You're doing so good Lance taking me like this. I can feel you holding down on my cock" He whispers in his ears and Lance pauses before speeding up his actions, feeling himself close to tipping over the edge.

"That's it, cum for me Lance." He croons, his thrusts becoming long and slow. He fucks Lance with the pace of him stroking himself, aiming to make him feel good. Lance arches his back and holds his gaze with Keith.

"Come on Keith, knot me" He mumbles, stroking himself closer to the edge. It sets Keith off and he lets out a feral growl in Lance's ear, ramming into him harder. Lance cums a moment before Keith, losing into his own pleasure before Keith does himself.

A few minutes later and Lance is a trembling mess, panting.

Silence.

Oh, more silence. 

Quiet. Awkward. Silence.

.  
.  
.

"So I've got a dick up my ass" Lance mumbles, tastelessly.

"Ya don't say? Wow. I'm shocked" The Alpha shoots back, embarrassment filling his senses. He's knotted to Lance. Straight up. They fucked.

"You know I like you right?" Keith says quietly, hoping to lighten the mood

"I like you too mullet boy but man do I wish we had a discussion before we just started fucking." His words are aggressive but his voice is light and he laughs.

More silence, but pleasant this time.

"So how long are we going to be stuck like this?"


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance convinces Keith to bond with him and they are resting all nice and fine...until Shiro comes to apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUM DUM DUM MMMM AN EPILOGUE SUGGESTED BY A COMMENTOR AND I FELL IN LOVE.
> 
> Total fluff, my boys deserve it man.

Lance wakes up slowly, blinking his eyes to adjust to the harsh light of the room. He grumbles and drops his arm over his face, turning his head and noticing how close Keith was tucked in. Keith has his arm draped around his waist and his nails are digging in slightly to his body. Lance chirps softly, closing his eyes and laying his hands in Keith's hair, running his fingers through the messy black mop.

"Keith. Wake up" He mumbles, still waking up from his nice nap. The memories of what happened floods his head and his face flushes hard, ears burning.

He grins nonetheless and leans over to Keith's ear. Teasing him, "Aw, Big Bad Keith, I knew you liked me" comes out in a sing song voice and Keith opens one eye, sticking his tongue out at Lance

"Really? I was wondering why I just happened to fuck you." His voice is snappy but he's smiling and relaxed, curled around Lance.

Lance sobers up, for once, and gazes at Keith with a soft look in his eyes. His bright blue eyes, usually lightened with excitement or his own happiness, is kinder and if Keith were to look up, he probably wouldn't be able to speak.

The Cuban boy twists his fingers in the Alpha's hair and continues to look over him.

"Hey Keith...," He questions, his voice gentle and surprisingly quiet. Keith notices his tone and raises his head, glancing up in concern.

"Yeah Lance, what's the matter?"

"Would you...ever...wanna bond me?" He asks, voice trembling nervously. He gulps, knowing that Keith is going to get upset.

His head goes into overdrive, his heart racing and thinking faster than he could register. Why did he ask that? It was so stupid. Why would Keith even want to bond him. Before now he didn't even know that Keith liked him and anyway, that doesn't mean anything. Lance is a mess up, he barely counts as a sharpshooter and Keith is better than him with everything!

The omega slowly becomes aware of the aching silence from Keith and glances down at him, tears filling his eyes. He braces himself for rejection, his heart thumping painfully in his chest. 

Instead he's faced with a startlingly concerned stare from Keith. As he looks back, the alpha raises his hand, places it on Lance's cheek and rubs his thumb in a small circle. 

"Lance..." Keith's voice is the opposite of it's normal brisk attitude. It's filled with kindness and is gentle, the tone concerned, even a little pained.

"Lance, I would. I would have before, I swear, but I mean, you flirt with everyone. What are the odds you liked me? I didn't want to blow up on you and scare you away. Big Bad Alpha, right?" He laughs and strokes Lance's face, who's quietly wiping away tears.

"Do you mean that?" He asks, his voice coming back strong. Hope fills his heart and a smile grows on his face.

Keith nods, sensing the change. He shakes his head at the omega, amusement filling him. The words, My Omega, fills his head, and he instantly blushes. Lance raises his eyebrow to the other boy and rolls his eyes. Leaning up he wraps his arm around Keith's neck and whispers gently in his ear.

"What are you waiting for then?"

It's all Keith needed to hear. He wiggles off Lance's arm and roughly pins them to his side. Lance grins broadly, enjoying the less than gentle treatment. He croons in the back of his throat, encouraging the alpha.

Keith leans in, dragging his lips along Lance's neck. He reacts, arching his back and turning his head, baring his neck submissively. The Alpha makes a low sound of approval and holds his wrists a little tighter. 

Slowly, he works his way down to the sensitive base of his neck, right where his scent glands are. He teases the skin, earning a jolt from Lance. He hisses between his teeth and turned a pointed glare at Keith.

He chuckles and opens his mouth above his neck, locking eye contact. Lance goes still, his heart speeding up exponentially. Keith smirks and all at once, he latches on to his neck.

Biting deep, his teeth sharpen in the slightest. A growl grows from his throat while a whine comes out of Lance. He draws blood, feeling the connection grow between him and the omega. His Omega, his head reminds him, and he bites a little harder.

Lance cries out and his nail digs into Keith's back. He grits his teeth, pain and pleasure mingling together so closely that he can't tell the difference. He opens his eyes and finds that his sight is going black. His feels the connection growing himself and grins before succumbing to the feeling.

The Alpha smiles fondly, pulling away from the newly bonded Omega. "You're okay, right?" He asks, probing the other's mind. Lance nods and reaches his hand out to Keith.

"Yeah, now cuddle me mullet boy."

____________________________________________________

 

 

Meanwhile, Allura is chewing out Shiro.

"You shouldn't have been so rude, Shiro! Lance looked really hurt." Her face is twisted into a dissapointed frown and her arms are crossed in front of her.

"Lance will be okay, it's only been a few hours. I'm sure he's gotten over it by now. He knows we all support him" Shiro says it dismissively but he's still a little concerned himself. He just sort of...left. Usually he sticks around to talk to him or Hunk.

Sighing under the watchful eye of Allura he relents, throwing his hands up.

"Okay okay, I should go see him. He's probably in his room." He starts to walk away. "BUT IF I GET YELLED AT, IT'S YOUR FAULT!" He calls, waving his hand at her.

It's a short walk to Lance's room and Shiro paces outside of his door, not sure what he's going to say. Finally, he decides that he can't plan out everything and he needs to just come in.

He places his real hand on the scanner and the door slowly slides open.

"Hey Lanc-" Shiro starts his sentence off strong but is cut off a split second by Keith slamming his body into him. His face is snarling and his eyes are turning into the typical Galra yellow.

"Keith! What's the matter!" He cries out, shoving Keith away with a swift movement. The furious Alpha throws himself at the other and swipes a now clawed hand. His claws catch Shiro's ear and Shiro cries out, skidding backwards.

He's dazed and confused, utterly befuddled at Keith's sudden aggression. But one scent of the air and he's acutely aware of what is going on. His face flushes and his holds up his hands defensively.

"Hey. Hey. Keith. It's okay, it's fine, I'm not coming for Lance. I just wanted to apolo-"

Keith launches himself at Shiro and he's cut off once more. Shiro makes a strangled sound and kicks him away once more. Keith slams into the wall and is stunned for a moment.

Shiro doesn't understand the aggression, he wasn't going to do anything. But Lance shifts in his light slumber and the scent of Omega floods his nose. He growls low, pupils expanding as he scrambles to get to Keith.

He ignores the new claim, knowing that until it's been valid for 12 hours another Alpha can override it. He knows why Keith is angry now but the pure Alpha adrenaline coursing through him completely smashes any cognitive will.

A snarl rips from Keith's throat and leaps across the room, Galra ears fully developed in his rage. They lay flat against his head and he swipes at Shiro once more, landing above Lance and crouching protectively over him.  
He floods his scents, pouring them over Lance to claim him further. It startles Shiro for a moment but his sense is quickly drowned out once more by the need of his Alpha. He grabs Keith with his mechanical hand and raises him into the air, dodging the smaller boy's attack.

So invested in their fight, they don't notice Lance slowly awakening. He stretches his arms out and sniffs the air. Panic floods his system as he's confused and dazed. His eyes flash open and he assesses the situation.

A moment later he scrambles out of bed, determined to break up the fight. The two Alphas are in a snarling ball of flying limbs and fury.

"Guys" He whines, hoping it's enough to get them to stop. They do nothing but continue and he sighs

"Shiro...Keith"

Again. Nothing

He sighs, rolling his eyes. He tries once more and because they do nothing, he's fed up.

"SHIRO! KEITH! KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF!" He screams, hands flinging down by his sides in fists. The two Alphas stop in their tracks, Shiro holding onto Keith's hair and Keith's knee scarily close to Shiro's crotch.

"WHY DID YOU THINK THIS WOULD BE OKAY. SERIOUSLY? CAN'T I JUST ENJOY A LITTLE TIME TO SLEEP. JESUS. NO. YOU HAVE TO GO AND GET INTO AND TURF WAR YOU STUPID ALPHAS. HUSH IT UP. I JUST GO BONDED YOU BUTTHEADS. CHILL OUT!!!!"

He finishes with a growl, his arms crossed. Huffing out breathe from his outburst, he watches the two boys carefully for their reactions.

"Lance...You're still naked"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I COULDN'T END IT SERIOUSLY I'M SO SORRY BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So this is disgusting. Filthy nastiness but honestly, I'm not sorry. Jjabahjs I'm only sorry it's so poorly written.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated 10/10


End file.
